Time To Let Go
by MyLookOfDenial
Summary: It's time to let go for Draco and Hermione, happy ending, DMHG Oneshot.


Hermione sat on the sofa in the common room crying, it was the 12th of November, that day 7 years ago she lost something, something so important to her

**TIME TO LET GO**

Hermione sat on the sofa in the Head's common room crying, it was the 12th of November, that day 7 years ago she lost something, something so important to her. Draco Malfoy walked in the room and saw Hermione Granger sobbing, he wanted to laugh at her, he wanted to cause her more pain, yet she seemed to be already in enough, he also on the 12th of November lost something important 7 years ago.

"Why are you crying Granger?" He asked and sat beside her, she had her arms wrapped around her legs, he stretched his out to rest on the table, she turned to him, her sad brown eyes filled with pain.

"I'm crying because I lost something 7 years ago on this day, I lost my sister, my twin, we were so completely identical even our own mother couldn't tell us apart, the only person that could was my grandfather. Her name was Elena Granger, we did everything together, we were best friends, we could practically read each others minds, we had our own secret language. We were playing in our front garden, we were throwing balls to each other, one of the balls rolled into the road, Ellie ran to get it, she was hit by the car, it just drove off and left her in the road, she bled to death at the hospital, her last words to me were 'Remember, forever and always, live for me Mione.' Those were her last words, when they asked which twin died I said Hermione did, I said I died and that Ellie was still alive, I was 9 years old. For 2 years I pretended to be my sister, I cut myself off from the world, then I got my letter, I showed my grandfather, he knew I was Hermione and not Elena, he said it was time to let go. So I tried, I admitted I was Hermione, everyone was shocked but accepted it. I lived two years for Ellie, I still wish it was me that died, I wish she could be alive and happy. I remember her still, not a day goes by that I don't, every time I look in the mirror I see her looking back. Every thing I do, I do it for Ellie, we were both magical, we made the crayons jump into our hands when we were little, I know we would have been here together if she hadn't had to die. So every question I answer, I answer for her, when she died, so did half of me, I just can't let go. I miss her so much, I just can't let go, how ever hard I try, I want to let go, just for a little while, I want to be happy." Hermione said, she felt Draco wrap his arms around her and pull her to him.

"I know how you feel Hermione, I had a sister too, she was two years younger than me, her name was Rose Malfoy, she was like any other little sister, plain annoying, but I still loved her. I was 9, it was this day 7 years ago, my father displeased the Dark Lord, he made my father kill his own daughter, Rose was 7 and my father killed her. I still remember coming down the stairs when I heard crying, I saw my mother screaming and crying, she was begging for mercy, the Dark Lord just laughed and ordered my father to do it. I remember once my father said those words and my sister lay still he looked up and met my eyes, he looked away in shame and I turned and ran. I promised myself I would always remember Rose, my mother refused to sleep beside my father and I would go into the spare room and try to comfort her. I miss her, I can't let go either, I want to, I really do." They sat in each others embrace, each crying for the sister they lost that fateful day 9 years ago, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Help me let go Draco, just for a little while, I'll help you too." He nodded sadly and brushed away her tears, he wiped away his own and pressed his lips lightly to hers, she kissed him back, both knowing they would forget, just for a little while, but enough to be happy and forget their sad lives.

**10**** YEARS LATER**

A couple and their 3 children lived in a small muggle town not far from Privet Drive. The neighbours had no cause to complain about them, they had moved into the house once the war had been won by the light side. They had both fought with the Order, one spying for the light and the other fighting the dark, a year after they moved in the young woman with unruly brown hair gave birth to a little boy, they name him Harry as a reminder of the boy who died along with Voldemort to win the war. After 3 years the young woman had twins, two little girls named Rose and Elena, because they each promised to remember.

The couple would often be heard crying on the 12th of November. The husband and wife were undoubtedly in love, they would walk along talking and laughing, happy to be together. An elderly woman once heard the married couple speaking.

The husband said, "I think we let go Hermione."

She replied "But we promised to remember Draco, forever and always."

He nodded and then spoke, "We're living for them Mione."

She smiled at her husband, "I love you, thankyou for helping me let go."

He agreed with his wife, "I love you too Mione, you helped me let go as well."

**THE END**


End file.
